my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rei Jeong-Hwa
Rei Jeong-Hwa’’’ (チョンファレイ Chonfa Rei), also known by her hero name ‘’’Hwa-Synthesis’’’, is a student of Heuleuneun Gang High School's Class 4-A, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the main protagonist of My Hero Revolution. ' Appearance Rei is a short, young girl with a developed figure for girls her age. She has sensitive, pale skin and bright, blue eyes. She also has three freckles in the shapes of triangles under each eye. Her reddish-brown hair is long and curly with the tips dyed a very light shade of brown. She usually wears her hair out with a small triangle barrette clipped onto the side, but puts it up in a ponytail for battle. Because of her quirk, there is a small amount of chlorophyll in her body that tints her skin slightly green. Her costume consists of a cropped, light green, one-shoulder top with a knot tied onto the end at the front and a zipper at the collar. She also wears shorts of the same color with dark green trim. Under her shirt she wears a transparent, light-blue sleeve-like glove. Tied from a hook on her shorts in a cord tied to a hook on a canteen to hold water. She also wears short, light-blue boots with green trim and leaf designs. The design choice to expose most of her skin is because of her need to be exposed to a lot of sunlight to absorb it for her quirk. Personality Rei is extremely lively and bright. She isn’t easily bothered and always has a smile on her face. She is very caring towards her friends and often gives words of wisdom or advice to them if needed. She loves to see her friends succeed even if it’s for her own loss, but that doesn’t mean that she’s not fierce. She will still give her all during battles or other events, but even if she loses, she won’t be a sore loser. She has a very passionate attitude when discussing being a hero, but she doubts herself sometimes because she thinks she too lazy to really accomplish much. In reality, she is hardworking and intelligent though she may seem ditz and slothful. She aspires to be much like her mother and help people around the world with her abilities. When placed in teams with her peers, she is very cooperative and willing to listen to other strategies and band together to try and succeed during whatever the challenge at hand may be. At the same time, she wants to prove to other people that she’s more than just a girl who loves video games and that she can be strong both physically and mentally. History Rei was born into a kind and loving family in Changwon, Korea. Her mother was a Japanese nurse with a healing quirk, her father a lesser-known Korean hero who taught a form of Korean martial arts called Taekkyon. Though her mother’s work was focused in Korea, she would travel a lot to different hospitals or events because of her ability to heal other people using sunlight as the main source. Eventually, the family moved to Japan due to a new job position opening up for Rei’s mom. Her father found another job as the intern to the Pro Hero Gunhead, but still valued spending time with his family. During the time her mother would be away at work, Rei was being taught Taekkyeon by her father. She became very proficient in the fighting style and could fight older foes very well. Rei hadn’t made many friends at her new school in Japan due to her not being able to speak Japanese very well. She was made fun of for being shy and unable to speak as well as the other students. But one day, a young boy by the name Midoriya decided to try talking to her. He was also rather shy around the girl but the two became friends rather quickly. He was the one kid in the class that didn’t pick on her or tease her. Unfortunately, when the other kids found out that Deku was quirkless, he stared to get bullied as well, and Rei was bullied further for hanging out with him. Though she never mentioned a word to her parents, they eventually found out by word of Izuku’s mother and they took Rei out of the school, giving her online lessons instead. She took online lessons from middle school onward, still keeping in touch with Izuku the entire time because he was the one friend she ever had. But eventually her dreams of attending a hero school caught up with her. But her mother didn’t allow her to try for U.A. due to Bakugou desiring to attend the same school, and instead Rei took the entrance exam for Akari High School. Abilities '''Keen Intellect:'Nigiyaka is shown to be very observant and smart. Though her mind can wander off and she can come off as a bit ditzy, she is quite intelligent for her age and can come up with new techniques to use against her foes rather easily. ‘’’Taekkyon:’’’ Nigiyaka was taught Taekkyeon martial arts by her father who used to teach in Changwon. She is extremely agile because of this, and though she isn't the most powerful, she has quite strong leg muscles and can pack a mean punch when the atmosphere is right. Quirk ’’’Chlorophyll’’’: Nigiyaka's quirk allows her to absorb the sunlight and use it to replenish her energy supply and generate energy for herself. This quirk combined with her martial arts skills make her a formidable opponent, and she often uses a combination of the two for battle. If she is in a dark area, she will experience immense fatigue. The quirk works best in areas with warm weather and a lot of natural light. The darker her environment, the less effective her quirk is. Depending on how much sunlight there is, the flowers that grow on her head will also be affected. If there is enough light, she can also manifest her manifest her energy in harmful beams or rays The more she uses her quirk, the more hungry she will feel. Super Moves * ’’’Sunshine’’’: Rei can project her energy onto an ally to restore their energy as well. This technique can’t be used very much because it makes her hungry faster than in she were to use her quirk normally. * ‘’’Raygun’’’: Rei creates projectiles of energy much like how she creates her energy blasts and sends them at the enemy. Stats Equipment '''Hero Costume: Rei’s hero costume was made specifically to cater to her need to absorb sunlight, which is why there isn’t very much clothing. * ‘’’Rei’s Sleeve’’’: Rei’s light-blue sleeve is made of a material similar to that of a greenhouse tarp. She uses her right arm to focus more energy with help from the sleeve and help her energy grow. Trivia * Rei’s first name is Japanese while her last name is Korean. Her first name, Rei (レイ), literally translates to “ray” in english. Her last name in Korean translates to “purification” or “purifying”. Technically, her name all together means “purifying ray” or “purification ray”. * Rei originally looked like Kagamine Rin from the Vocaloid series, going by the name Kyoko Kurahashi. After a lot of consideration, skittle reconsidered who her main protagonist should be and conjured up her own design instead, finding the new version to be a lot better. * Rei favorite games are strategy games and fighting games. She applies the skills she gains in the virtual world to the real world to help her in battle. * Rei idolizes the U.A. students (primarily Uravity, Deku, and Creati)and aspires to be as powerful and amazing as they are. * Rei participates in multiple gaming competitions every year and represents her hometown of Korea while doing so. Quotes * "Do you want to play a game with me? I promise I'll try to go easy on you until you get the hang of it." Category:Females Category:Heroes in Training Category:Sensitiveskittle Category:Students Category:My Hero Revolution Category:Quirk Users Category:Civilians Category:Sakamoto High School Category:Class A-1